Black Beast of Tengu City
by MovieVillain
Summary: First BlazBlue and Date A Live crossover fanfiction story. Ragna has died and became the new Master Unit in the end of Central Fiction (spoiler alert, so ignore if you haven't played the game), but he is given a second chance to live in another universe to defeat a man whose mannerisms match Yuki Terumi, his now deceased archenemy, and his name is Isaac Ray Peram Westcott.
1. Prologue

It's been a while since Ragna the Bloodedge is living in Tengu City.

He remembered how he sacrificed his existence and memories of himself from everyone by becoming the new core of the Master Unit and returning it to the Boundary in order to save the world.

As of now, he is given a second chance to live in another universe where there lived Spirits, extraordinary beings from a different dimension and are mostly female. Just like his experience with Murakumo Units, especially Noel Vermillion also known as Mu-12, he came to see that not all of them are evil as everyone see it.

He made a living by destroying branches of a powerful and corrupt company in the world, Deus Ex Machina Industries. His strategy to destroy the branches across the world is similar to how he destroyed the previous branches of the corrupt company in his universe, Novus Orbis Librarium, or NOL for short. First, he waited until its night, and in that time, he started attacking the company, and not even its army which consists of Wizards and Bandersnatchs stand a chance against him. Finally, he goes after the core to destroy the branch.

Likewise, this earns him a very large bounty of $90,000,000,000 is declared to be a very dangerous criminal, if not worst than the Spirits. If he can endure the hatred he used to have in his universe, then he can endure the hatred he will receive in another universe.

Two weeks has passed in the city, and he is getting to know the city and its landmarks, but he's not there for a tour. No, he's in the country to destroy a DEM branch, and it's nighttime so he's ready for the job. However, before he could do so...

"What the hell?!"

He shouted with surprise to see that his bedroom in a hotel he's living has been nearly obliterated. Not only that, but also the map he needed to locate DEM branches for him to destroy. As he grabbed a hold of it to see how it endured the attack, it just fell apart from his hands.

This really angers Ragna, and he looked at the wreckage to see a dark purple blur flying away. He has found something to take out his anger as he found out the culprit.

"It's a Spirit, no doubt," he grabbed his big sword, Blood-Scythe, and is ready to head out. "That bitch is going to pay for ruining my map!"

He runs out of his hotel room and pursues the figure who ruined his map of the DEM branches.


	2. First Encounter

Ragna runs across the city to keep track on the Spirit who ruined his map on all DEM branches across the globe in which he is going to destroy them all. He went through a wreckage to see a blue-haired teenage boy wielding a broadsword fighting against her.

"What the hell is that boy thinks he's doing? Even with that weapon, he couldn't stand a chance against her," he muttered.

"You impudent fool!" the dark-purple colored Spirit is about to make a blow with her single-edge sword when it gets blocked by Ragna himself using the Blood-Scythe, surprising her in the process. Next, he sends a punch to her face, sending her flying a few inches away.

The boy never thought of the rescue he got the moment.

"Are you okay, kid?" the white-haired man asked.

"Yes, I'm okay," was the reply. As soon as Ragna turns to face him, the boy looks surprised. "You! You're that man who's been destroying DEM branches!"

"That's right," the white-haired man confirmed. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm not here to hurt you."

"I believe you."

"My name is Ragna. Ragna the Bloodedge."

"I know. That's what your name is in your wanted poster."

At least Ragna got a good photo for his wanted poster in this universe, unlike the previous one where he got an ugly picture that barely looked like him, much to his chagrin.

"I'm Shido. Shido Itsuka," the teenage boy introduced himself

"Nice to meet you, Shido," Ragna said a greeting.

He turns to face the dark Spirit.

"Who's the bitch? And what does she want?"

"Well, that's... complicated," Shido started explaining. "You see, she wasn't always like this. She is named Princess when I first encountered her, but I gave her the name of Tohka Yatogami. Anyway, as for her state, this is her true form, the Inverse Form, and she's only like this because she was in despair, mostly occurred when anything bad is about to happen to me like almost being killed. She is called Demon King."

"Oh..." Ragna understood the situation and helps him stand up. "Then, we shall call a trace."

"I agree with you."

"So, another worm has come here to die," Dark Tohka is about to put up a fight with both men.

"Damn it, Tohka," Ragna growled. "For someone like you to remind me of a girl from my universe who had no control of herself when she returned to her true form, get ready to fight, you idiot!"

Thus is when he and Shido charge at her with their blades for their fight. Shido makes the first strike, then Ragna makes the second strike.

"I will destroy you both!" the Inverse Spirit emits two dark energies from her sword which the two men can dodge. As the blue-haired boy makes the charge, he got hit with the energy.

"Shido!" Ragna exclaimed with concern for him, then turn to face the Spirit. "Inverse Form? That's your true form? Demon King? Don't make me laugh. You're Tohka Yatogami, so cut the crap out."

"Tohka Yatogami? I don't know what you're talking about."

 _Of course, just like Noel..._ Ragna thinks of the obvious. _Now I know my strategy._

"I believe what this man said that you're not always like this is true, you little dummy! We're going to help you get your mind back whether you like it or not, you damn Inverse!"

As Ragna runs, Dark Tohka sends dark energy at him which he blocks it. Then, he attempts to make a slash which she blocks it. Their weapons locked onto each other before backing away. Next, she attempts to thrust her blade, Nehemah, on his direction which he blocked it and they exchange blows.

Next, Shido comes from behind to get her attention.

"Over here!" he exclaimed. "It's me you want!"

He and Ragna trade blows with the Inverse Spirit, who seems to be fast enough to block and dodge their attacks at the same time. Ragna dodged her next attack, but Shido didn't, injuring him in the process.

"Shido!" the white-haired man exclaimed once again with concern for him as he holds him in his arms. "Listen to me. I know you have some special relationship with her, but you're too injured to keep on fighting her."

"What are you talking about?" the blue-haired teenager countered. "I can hold my own in this fight, and besides, I have a healing factor."

"Then that makes us even."

"I will kill you two in an instant... with my Payvachlev!" Dark Tohka flies above as she destroyed Nehemah's throne and add the shattered pieces to her sword to summon Paverschlev, a darker version of Halvanhelev.

"That's an unexpected twist," Ragna commented, especially it reminded him of Mu's large blade.

"Gee, you think?" Shido responded the obvious.

"Now, die!" the Inverse Spirit is about to make a swing with her sword that could be strong enough to destroy a large part of the city, but Ragna jumps and lands a punch to her face to stop it in which his fist glowed with dark energy.

"I don't think so, bitch," the man stated with no emotion before landing to the ground.

"How did you do that?" Shido questioned.

"Do what?" Ragna asked.

"Your right hand, it just glowed with dark energy when you punched her in the face."

"Oh, that... This is the power of the Azure Grimoire. In fact, my right arm is the Azure Grimoire."

"How come?"

"Let's just say an incident happened when I was kid that involved losing my arm and replacing it with the Grimoire."

"That's so cool."

"It's cool if you know how to use it wisely."

The two men then looked at Dark Tohka.

"So, any ideas?" Ragna questioned.

"It's time I kiss her," Shido replied as he tried to run to his opponent, but the wanted criminal grabbed hold of his arm.

"Kiss her? Are you nuts? You'll get killed!"

"You don't understand! Kissing her is the only way to turn her back to normal!"

"How so?"

"Because... I can seal her powers away."

The last part of their argument brings Ragna an expression of surprise.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, I have this ability to seal any Spirit's powers with a kiss. With this, they can be stabilized to live here peacefully," Shido explained to convince him of what he is doing. "Of course, they're going to fall in love with me, just like the one we're fighting just now."

Ragna gives a glare at the boy to make sure he is telling the truth.

"Okay, I believe you," he said softly.

"But there's a catch," Shido explained more detail. "She won't remember anything about her actions in that form. Even worse, I'll have to start over with her."

"No shit," Ragna is annoyed by this statement. _At least when I turned Noel back to normal, she maintained her memory about me despite not knowing about her true form until now._

"Now I'm going to kiss her."

Just as Shido runs to do what he must to save the city, Ragna grabs his arm once again to stop him.

"I'm sorry, Shido," the latter apologized before punching the former in the gut to knock him down. "Besides, I have an alternative method."

"So, human, are you ready to die?" his opponent asked with her blade held on her hands.

"Before I do, can you look behind you? There's another human who is going to attack you," Ragna pointed his right index finger behind her direction.

"Huh?" Dark Tohka is surprised and started to look behind her. "Where?"

"You'll see."

In fact, Ragna uses the moment to distract her while he made his right hand glow with dark energy once again. He approached the Inverse Spirit, and by the time she looked at him, he lands a punch on her head, sending her flying a few inches away from him.

Not only that, but also the dark energies that he got from her head is absorbed to himself, and he can only hope that his method would work. Shido regains consciousness to see what just happened. The Inverse Spirit the two are fighting against regains consciousness as well.

"What's going on? How did I get here?" was she could say with confusion on her face.

"Tohka, is that you?" Shido runs to her with concern.

"I guess my alternate method really did work," Ragna muttered about the moment with one hand on his hip. "She regained her mind, but her body is still in Inverse Form."

"Shido, what happened?" Tohka questioned the blue-haired teenage boy as she holds closer to him.

"Well, how do I say this, Tohka?" Shido is trying to come up with an explanation while, at the same time, trying not to stare at her too much due to her Astral Dress in that state barely covers her body and Ragna is doing the same thing. "Let's start by having you look at yourself in the mirror."

Good thing there is a large glass nearby, and this should help. In fact, the teenager showed his love interest her true form for the first time in her life.

"Is this... me?" the Spirit, who is no longer hostile in her dark form, looked at the glass to see a woman whose hair is dark purple from above and white from below. Her eyes have also reversed its color scheme, turning soft pink with white irises. She wore a dark violet dress attached with black laces and a set of grayish magenta-and-dark pink plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and the front, in which exposed most of her skin and a two-layered, knee-length skirt. She also wears a dark violet butterfly-shaped hair accessory with pointy edges.

There's no doubt the woman she saw in the glass is really Tohka herself.

"Yes, Tohka, this is you. Your true form," Shido added.

"True form?" the woman repeated before memories came flooding back to her. She remembered her first awakening in this form and the atrocities she committed in this form, including trying to kill the man she loved. Then, there comes her memories of her second time in this state when she was in despair due to Shido being sent to a wormhole by Mukuro. Finally, her memories of her recent time in this form resurfaced including the part where she fought him and Ragna.

This is enough for her that for the time she gained control of herself in her dark form, she started to have tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh, Shido, what have I done?" she sobbed as she falls to her knees while covering her face with both hands. "I turned into a monster and I tried to kill people, including you! Three times!"

"It's okay, Tohka," Shido kneeled by her side and hugged her to give her comfort and love. Of course, she hugged him back while crying bitterly. "I know you didn't mean to do this. You're not in control yourself at the time, so don't worry, okay?"

"Shido..." Tohka turned to face him while she wipes the tears away from her eyes. "Thank you."

As Ragna watched the moment, this reminded him of the time after freeing Noel from Terumi's control when he first fought her in her Murakumo form.

"Anyway, all that matters is that you regained your mind, thanks to this man," the teenager helped themselves stand up to the ground and showed her Ragna.

"Are you Ragna the Bloodedge, the wanted criminal who's been destroying DEM branches across the world?" Tohka questioned him.

"Yes, I am, but don't believe in that bullshit people about me because I'm actually trying to help them," Ragna confirmed her question. "I got your mind back while you're in this form by punching you in the head with my Azure Grimoire."

"Did you have to be so mean in doing that?" the Spirit pouted with hands onto her head in pain.

"And I'm sorry if I was being mean," the criminal apologized. "To tell you the truth, I don't enjoy hitting women, but there's no way I'm holding back against a girl in this setting."

"I forgive you, and thank you," Tohka felt better, so she puts up a smile on her face.

Ragna even makes her feel better by patting her head.

 _This girl..._

 _She is just like Noel, or should I say, Saya._

After he lets go in patting her head, Tohka noticed Ragna and Shido are staring at her.

"What is it? Why are you two staring at me?" she questioned them, and she found the answer. Her Astral Dress in her Inverse Form is the opposite of her Astral Dress in her Spirit Form. In fact, in her dark form, her body is barely covered. "Eeeeek! Could you two please stop staring at me like that? It's embarrassing!"

"I'm not staring, goddamn it!" Ragna's fight-or-flight response came out too fast.

"I'm with you, Ragna," Shido followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the DEM branch located in Japan, two people are watching the moment from the camera they sent to keep an eye on the chaos Tohka had done to the city.

These people are Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, the Managing Director of the company, and his secretary, Ellen Mira Mathers. While watching what is going on, the former is regaining an arm that he lost during the last time he fought against his former friend, Elliot Baldwin Woodman.

"Ragna the Bloodedge, huh? Another thorn in my side," Westcott commented with an evil smile. "To think he has the guts to go around destroying my precious DEM branches."

"What should we do, sir?" Ellen questioned him.

"Why, Ellen, is to stop him, of course. After all, he could be useful if I get my hands on his right arm, which is the Azure Grimoire for more power."

* * *

Back at the wreckage after Ragna and Shido are done staring at Tohka due to her Astral Dress in her Inverse Form barely covering her body...

"Tohka, do you know how to change back?" the white-haired man questioned the Spirit.

"No, I don't know," was the reply.

"Of course," he stated the obvious.

"Kissing her would be helpful," Shido stated.

"We just got her mind back, Shido, and all you can think about is kissing her?" Ragna asked with annoyance.

"Hey, it's useful to seal her powers," the teenager argued back like he is the rebellious kid to the criminal's responsible adult role. He turns to Tohka afterwards. "Are you ready to change back?"

"Yes, Shido, I'm ready to change back," Tohka replied with readiness.

Ragna watch the two teenagers kiss each other and when it happened, the Spirit is glowing briefly before she is now revealed to be wearing normal clothes.

"Guess that means she changed back..." he muttered with his arms crossed.

"Tohka, do you know what happened just now?" Shido questioned his girlfriend.

Tohka looked at herself in the glass once again to see herself in her normal form.

"You turned me back to normal by kissing me," was her reply.

"And who are you?" Shido asked next.

"Why, I'm Tohka Yatogami. You gave me my name."

"It's good you retained those memories."

He is in relief that he gives her a hug, and she returns it.

"Anyway, kids, I'll be going," Ragna said as he is preparing to leave the area. "I'm going to find a new hotel so I can get some sleep from this mayhem."

"Well, it's good seeing you, Ragna," Shido said with a smile.

"You, too," Tohka also smiled.

As he left the two, Ragna runs to the city to look for a new hotel in Tengu City to stay and get some sleep.


	3. Tour

A week later...

While Shido and Tohka are attending their classes at Raizen High School, Ragna is being sent to have a tour of an organization known as Ratatoskr, an organization dedicated to save Spirits through peaceful means without killing them.

At least the organization follows his opinion about Spirits.

The tour is provided by the its founder, Elliot Baldwin Woodman. Unlike Westcott, he is a kindhearted man who wanted to save the world from Spirits without having to kill them. It seems he shared Ragna's view about them. He is always seen in a wheelchair, but can actually stand up and fight if necessary, mostly against Westcott. Judging by how he saw of his arm and leg being in bandages, it seems they were lost in the fight, but now, the kind man would regain them.

The woman who helped him in moving around in his wheelchair is Karen Nora Mathers. As Ragna heard her last name, he knows she is related to Ellen; in fact, they're sisters with Karen being the younger one and Ellen being the elder one. Of course, with them on the opposite sides, they're enemies. This reminded Ragna of his antagonistic relationship with his younger brother, Jin Kisaragi, but at least they made their peace.

Also joining up in the tour is Kotori Itsuka, Shido's adoptive younger sister. She reminds Ragna of a young vampire girl known as Rachel Alucard not only by personality but also her pigtails. In fact, he can call her 'Rabbit No. 2' as a result, much to her chagrin. Also, she reminds him of Kokonoe due to her 'Mission Control' role and having a lollipop on her mouth most of the time.

"This is Ratatoskr's technological center," Woodman explained, showing the white-haired man the part of the organization. "Fascinating stuff, huh?"

"Yeah, fascinating," was Ragna's response.

"Are you into dating sim games?"

"To be honest, sir, I'm not into it. After all, I'm mostly a single type of guy."

While being guided to the next part of the place, a conversation occurred.

"I'm just glad you saw through my reasons of destroying those damn DEM branches," Ragna said with relief.

"Let's just say we believe you're a good guy despite your gruff personality," Karen replied.

"Glad to hear that."

"Anyway, do you want to have lunch with us by the cafeteria?" Woodman suggested with a smile.

"Sure, why not?" Ragna responded.

The four went to the cafeteria to eat their meals.

"Hmm... not bad," Ragna stated a good opinion of cafeteria food after taking a bite. "This is delicious."

"Glad you liked it, Ragna," Woodman added, then asked a question. "So, what do you hope to achieve by destroying DEM branches?"

After taking a drink of water, the white-haired man responds in an honest way.

"To tell you all the truth, I wasn't from this universe. In other words, I died and became god to make things, but I erased memories of myself from everyone so that they won't be sad about losing me, including my younger siblings."

Hearing the last part of the statement caused Karen to have a surprised expression on her face. She is beginning to have sympathy for him.

Ragna continued his tale.

"Anyway, while I was in the Boundary, I was given a second chance to live in this universe, and I accepted the offer. I'm going to help you all defeat a madman who happens to bear similarities to my now deceased archenemy, Yuki Terumi. Of course, you know who the hell am I talking about."

The three can nod as they know the answer: Westcott.

"That's a... fascinating tale, Ragna," Woodman stated with clarification. "I believe you."

"Wow, that's a relief," Ragna is relief of his response.

"Will you two excuse us?" Karen told Woodman and Kotori. "I need to talk to him privately."

"Okay, then," Kotori agreed as she will be the one to push Woodman's wheelchair of the area to give her privacy with the man from a different universe.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about, Karen?" Ragna asked.

"You said you have two younger siblings. Who are they?" the glasses woman responded to the question.

"You really want to know?" he asked and she nodded. "Very well. I'll tell you. Jin is my younger brother, and Saya is my younger sister. Of course, he is the middle sibling, making her the youngest. Anyway, we were having a peaceful when we were children. However, Jin was dependent on me, and because of this, he saw Saya as an obstacle so he bullied her as retaliation for taking my attention away from him. Even worse happened when Terumi came to our lives. That bastard took Saya away and Jin tried to kill me."

"Looks like that's what you get for ignoring him the long time."

"No shit. Anyway, years later, we were fighting again and he was insane whenever he saw me. Must be because of that sword of his, Yukianesa. I met this girl who looks just like my sister: Noel Vermillion. Worse, Saya has become the Imperator of the NOL because she was possessed by an entity known as Izanami. Eventually, she was revealed to be our sister in reincarnation. It's just that she had amnesia, that's all. Anyway, I said my final farewell to them before I became the new core of the Master Unit, and they lived happily ever after without me around."

As Karen takes in his story...

"That's... unbelievable," she said her calm reaction.

"Yeah, it happened anyway," Ragna said. "Is your older sister like my younger brother?"

"Yes, she is," Karen replied as she drinks a cup of water. "Like me, she's all calm, but when she's in battle, she acts like Jin, being crazy, that is."

"Hard to imagine you two are enemies."

"Like how your relationship with Jin was like."

The two paused for a while.

"What if I can put you two in good terms once again?" Ragna suggested.

"Huh?" Karen asked with pure surprise. "What makes you think you can do that?"

"If you guys think I'm ready to stop Westcott in his main DEM branch at England, I'll tell you."

That is when Ragna's tour comes to an end.

* * *

He is about to go back to his new hotel room at Tengu City, which is nighttime when he returned, when he is greeted by a young girl on the streets.

"You're the Ragna the Bloodedge, aren't you?" a young blue-haired girl crosses his path. "My name is Mana, and I believe you met my older brother, Shido."

Her name is Mana Takamiya, and she's Shido biological younger sister. In fact, Takamiya is his real last name, making Itsuka his adoptive last name. Formerly a DEM Wizard working with the AST, she defected to Ratatoskr after learning the awful truth about her body.

"Judging by your hair color, you're his real sister, aren't you?" Ragna added.

"You can tell that by our hair color?" Mana asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, I can. Anyway, what the hell do you want?"

"There is a girl in this city looking for you."

"Can you please describe her so I'll know?"

"Well, this young girl wears a black and red dress, has an aristocratic attitude, and tied her blonde hair into pigtails."

Upon hearing the descriptions of this girl, Ragna is in for a surprise because he knows who this is.

"Oh no..."

"So you do know her," Mana commented.

"Lead me to her, now."

She leads him to the park where she saw this girl and show her to him. Upon looking at the girl, there is no doubt Ragna knows about her.

It's really Rachel Alucard.

"Rabbit?" Ragna questioned the latter. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Rabbit?" Rachel said the nickname he gave her as memories of her life with him has resurfaced upon seeing him and hearing her nickname. "Ragna?"

Mana can tell this is going to be a reunion between them.


	4. Karaoke Night

Ragna just couldn't believe that he is seeing Rachel in Tengu City. It's been a while ever since he sacrificed his life to make the world in their universe safe.

"Ragna.. It is you!" Rachel cried as she runs up to him, then she hits him in the head with a fist.

"Ow! What was that for?" the white-haired man exclaimed while rubbing his head.

"For making me worry about you!" the vampire responded with anger born from worry. Next, she hugs him. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, rabbit," Ragna returned the hug.

Rachel bursts more tears from her eyes upon hearing what he called her. How she missed him calling her 'rabbit'.

What a happy reunion between them.

"Well, if you two are done hugging each other, let's hang out for karaoke night," Mana suggested.

"Sorry, but I won't attend. I'm busy," Ragna attempted to walk away from the offer.

"Look, I know the reason why you've been destroying those DEM branches," Mana grabs a hold of his hand to stop him.

"Wait, you can tell that?"

"Yes, I can. Anyway, I know you're trying to go after Westcott, but be patient. Ratatoskr is still trying to find a way to get past the defenses of his main branch located at England."

"Well, rabbit, what do you think? Do you want to relax?" Ragna questioned his friend.

"Now that I found you, I want to relax," Rachel responds to the question.

"Okay, Mana, show us the way."

* * *

In a nearby karaoke bar...

"Ragna, it's good to see you here," Shido looks happy to see the man who fought alongside him against Dark Tohka on that fateful evening.

"Same here, Shido," Ragna greeted in return.

"Anyway, I know you met Tohka and Kotori, but let me introduce you to the Spirits I befriended so far."

The introductions begin...

"This is Yoshino, the Yamai sisters, Miku, Natsumi, Nia, and Mukuro," Shido started the Spirits one by one.

"Nice to meet you all," Ragna shook hands with the teenage boy's Spirit harem.

"Anyway, now that you're here, let the karaoke begin!"

Good thing Ragna gets to sing first, and much to everyone's surprise, he got the score of 98 in his song performance. Next, it's Mana's turn to sing.

"Wow, that's amazing, Ragna," Shido makes a compliment.

"Thanks, kid," the white-haired man smiled at him and takes a seat next to him and Rachel. He grabs a box of noodles to eat.

"How do you know Rachel?"

"Let's just say she's someone who saved my life when I almost died in a certain... incident in my childhood."

"Smooth..." Rachel said while drinking a can of soda.

"Well, do you want me to be honest about where we came from?" Ragna glared at her.

"Only to those who deserve to know the truth."

As he thought about what she said, he thought of Shido and Tohka, so...

"Shido, Tohka, I wanna talk to you two privately," Ragna suggested.

"Huh?" the human and Spirit are confused about what he is going to talk to them.

As soon as they went to a private part of the bar while the others continue their party, a conversation is about to begin.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you two something, but keep this as a secret to yourselves," Ragna ordered.

"I agree," Shido promised.

"So do I," Tohka also promised.

"Here goes. I'm not from around here; I'm from another universe."

"Really?" the human and Spirit are surprised by the revelation.

"That's right. Here's my story about how I know Rachel. Long story short. She's a vampire who saved my life when I almost died by the hands of a bastard who had green hair and was like Westcott, only he committed much worse shit than him," Ragna explained. "Since then, she's been one of the two people taking care of me; the other person who's been taking care of me is Jubei. Don't worry about Rachel; she's a vampire, but she's friendly despite her being all high and mighty."

"That, we can agree on, right, Tohka?" Shido turned to his love life.

"Yeah, something to agree on, Shido," Tohka agreed.

"Anyway, let's get back to the booth," Ragna suggested.

As the three went back to their booth, they continued their relaxing night of karaoke. Even Ragna seems to enjoy this and is relaxed more than ever.


	5. Hanging Out With Tohka

The next day, Ragna is hanging out with Tohka. He recalled in his mind the reason for this kind of activity last night after finishing karaoke.

 _"Ragna..." Kotori called on him._

 _"What is it, rabbit no.2?" the white-haired man asked. Upon hearing what she is being called by him, she looks annoyed._

 _"For tomorrow. After Tohka is done with her classes, try to hang out with her."_

 _"Why? Why not Shido?"_

 _"Because... do you remember seeing Tohka's Inverse state?"_

 _"Yes, but what's that got to do with Shido?" Ragna questioned before he realized something. "Wait, do you think...?"_

 _"That's right. Tohka, she's... unstable when she isn't with Shido," Kotori explained. "In fact, before you came here, the last time she transformed was the moment when Shido was transported into a wormhole to another timeline by Mukuro."_

 _"Well, that's some shit he went through to get her Inversed."_

 _"Anyway, I want you to hang out with her for a day. Try to get her to not depend much on him."_

 _"Okay, then."_

After recalling the conversation, Ragna takes on close look at Tohka.

 _This is like the time I hung out with Noel_ , he thinks with an annoyed expression on his face. _Then again, she is like Noel._

"Ragna, what's wrong?" Tohka questioned him.

"It's nothing," was the response. "Let's have something to eat."

"Well, okay."

The two went to a nearby cafe where they ordered their food and drinks.

"Ragna, can I ask you something?" Tohka asked.

"What is it, Tohka?" Ragna is ready to reply to a question.

"From that night, you told me I remind you of a girl from your universe who had no control of herself when she returned to her true form. Tell me about this girl."

"Okay, then. This girl, her name is Noel Vermillion. Like you, she's nice, but also dumb. She looks exactly like my youngest sister, Saya. Well, this is because she is her clone. Anyway, her true form is just like yours, especially when it comes to barely covering her body. Also, unlike your true form, hers is mechanical. In fact, she is a Murakumo Unit, which she's no. 12. Anyway, as of recently, she can transform into that state with her free will, so she now has control of herself while being like that. Well, that's before she became two people literally: herself and her Murakumo form. Eventually, they fused together again, along with some evil entity, and before you know it, she becomes Saya in reincarnation, but she prefers to be called Noel."

"That's... a good story to hear."

"Yeah. You remind me much about her."

As Ragna and Tohka smiled at each other, they could have a great time with each other. The former felt more relaxed during the rest of the week.


	6. Fighting Ellen

A week later, the final battle against Westcott will begin, and it will take place in England. Ragna suggested of attacking where his branch at night, and everyone seems to agree on the plan. He will take Shido and Tohka to the building, while the rest will handle any DEM Wizards and Bandersnatchs that come to their way.

Rachel will stay with Kotori for mission control. Besides in appearance, they have similar roles.

As the trio went inside the building, they walked to the hallway, and as they kept on looking, they felt something is not right.

 _What the hell is wrong with this place? Nobody's there_ , Ragna observed. _No DEM personnel, no Wizards, no Bandersnatch drones. Did they clear out when they heard we were coming? Wait a minute. This scenario...  
_

"I have a bad feeling about this," he spoke.

"Huh?" Shido questioned.

"What is it, Ragna?" Tohka questioned as well.

"Judging by the fact that there isn't anyone here, it feels like we are walking into a trap," was the response.

"Took you long enough to figure that out," a sinister voice spoke, and they went for a fighting stance. They saw a man teleported on their direction.

"Westcott..." Shido gritted his teeth with anger on this man.

The evil man isn't alone as he bought along two women to accompany him for this battle. Not only is Ellen there, but also Artemisia Bell Ashcroft.

Three heroes and three villains, coming face-to-face.

"Three against three. Well, that's fair, isn't it, Takamiya, or Shido Itsuka?" Westcott started talking to the teenage blue-haired boy with his usual evil smirk. "Which last name do you like most? Itsuka or Takamiya?"

"Why does that matter to you?" Shido countered. "You can call me whatever you like."

His enemy then faces Ragna.

"Ragna the Bloodedge, isn't it? I take it you're the man who's been destroying the DEM branches I made across the globe?"

"Like I care about what I do, you son of a bitch," the anti-hero countered as well.

"I take it as a yes," Westcott is not offended by his profanity and explained more. "To think you have the guts to come to the branches by yourself and destroying them through their weakness."

"Wasn't that hard to find."

"Well, now that you're in main branch, I will not only take your Azure Grimoire, which is your right arm, but also Tohka's Qlipha Crystal."

Hearing the last statement made Tohka angry at Westcott.

"Too bad we won't let it happen!" Ragna exclaimed as he, along with Shido and Tohka, runs toward the villains.

Suddenly, barriers appeared in front of them to prevent their reach, but Ragna manages to jump past one to confront the evil man and the two ladies wielding CR-Units.

"I should have known you're persistent to reach me, but you have reached your limit," Westcott is impressed on his determination. "Ellen, finish him off and get me his Azure Grimoire."

"Yes, sir," the pale blonde-haired woman agreed as she charges on Ragna with her laser blade, but the criminal blocked it with his Blood-Scythe.

"Artemisia, fight Shido and Tohka. After you killed them, bring me her Qlipha Crystal," the evil man ordered as he teleported away from the battle happening right now.

"Affirmative," the other woman flies off to the other side of the barrier.

"No!" Ragna exclaimed as he looked at what is going on from behind his back.

"Aw, worried about your friends, Ragna?" Ellen said with an insane smile on her face, and he turned around to see it before she jumps back a few inches away from him. "Now, let me confirm something about you."

She summons a green sphere of energy which ended up trapping him to a wall.

"So I'm in your Territory, huh?" Ragna realized. "You have to better than that to trap me, bitch!"

He lunges to get out of the trap, and this surprised Ellen.

"Impossible! You can't break free!" she is not liking the moment and realized something. "Now I understand why the DEM Wizards failed to stop you from destroying the branches."

"I guess you don't know anything about me, you blind bitch!" Ragna sends dark energy from his sword in the shape of one of the Black Beast's heads to hit her, but Ellen dodges by swiping to the left. This doesn't stop him from lifting his sword above his head in reverse grip, then slams it back down again to hit her.

"To think you're the third person to wound me," the woman gets up and boasted while maintaining her crazed smile. "I'm impressed. It's as if you're my equal."

"No shit."

"You should know that I'm the strongest Wizard in the world, and I will never lose to someone like you."

"Is that so? Then I will show you some more power."

This is the moment Ragna lifts up his right hand and activates his Azure Grimoire.

"Restriction 666 released. Dimensional interference field deployed! BlazBlue, activate!"

Upon using the grimoire, his body is emitting dark aura.

"So that's the power of the Azure Grimoire..." Ellen realized when she witnesses the event.

"That's right, Ellen. With it, I'm going to surpass you!" Ragna proclaimed.

"I would like to see you try doing that," the woman smiled at the moment.

The two exchange blows with their blades. Their blades clash and clash in battle, and none of them seemed to stop.

They are equals in combat.

"Had enough, Ellen?" Ragna asked while catching his breath.

"What are you talking about, Ragna?" Ellen countered while catching her breath. "This has just begun."

"If you won't give up, so do I." _Now I know what to do to win._

Their battle continues, but Ragna has a plan to win.

"Not only you're the strongest Wizard, but also the biggest idiot in the entire world," he taunted with a smug expression.

"What did you say?!" Ellen is losing the smug expression on her face, replacing it with anger.

"You're not the only biggest idiot, but also the blindest bitch in the entire universe."

The woman he is fighting against seems to be angry at the insults he's throwing her at the moment and becomes offended by his profanity. What's more is that he now has the same smug expression that she showed during their battle.

"I could say you're more of a loser than a winner. In fact, when everyone sees you losing to someone like me, you're gonna be one hell of a laughing stock," Ragna continued on taunting the woman as she tries to cut him down with her blade, only to meet a straight kick to her face. "Okay, now you're just getting weak."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Ellen yelled while trying to attack him, but Ragna seems to dodge her sword attacks very easily with no problem.

"Why? Am I bothering you by talking to you?" the anti-hero continued on his taunts. "Am I distracting you somehow? Making you lose focus? Messing up your shit? Finally using your own gibberish against you perhaps?"

The woman realizes what Ragna is trying to do: making her lose control. She drops to the ground and take deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Or maybe you're worried that you'll lose your title as the world's strongest Wizard when I _beat the shit out of you_ ," Ragna said his final taunt for her.

The last six words are enough for Ellen to make her snap. Filled with rage, she will try to end his life with her laser blade. As he noticed her attack, Ragna is back to being serious as he jumps behind her back to dodge it and sends a slash to slice her. He makes his final move on her by performing a very fast, dashing reverse-grip sword slam, then releases two crossing spikes of dark energy from slashing the ground with his sword in reverse-grip, giving her a large amount of damage.

This fight is over, and Ragna is the winner. He then turns off the Azure Grimoire.

Instead of killing Ellen, he attempts to leave her behind with her wounds.

"Wait... Ragna..." the pale blonde-haired woman attempted to speak to him while she is down to the ground. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"That isn't the reason why I came here," Ragna countered.

"Why won't you kill me? You don't know anything about me."

"It's true I don't know anything about you, but _your sister does_."

Hearing the last three words stunned Ellen as she didn't expect his reason into not killing her.

"My sister? Karen?" was all she could say at the moment.

"That's right," Ragna confirmed. "This is not about what I want; it's about what she wants."

As Ellen continues to be surprised about why he couldn't kill her, he turns to face her.

"You know, this sibling rivalry you two have reminds me of my own sibling rivalry with my brother. His name is Jin Kisaragi, and you remind me of him. In fact, like you, that bastard was boastful, arrogant, and won't admit his losses. To top it off, he was blinded to his devotion to a madman, but unlike you, it didn't last long when he turned against him. Hell, he went insane whenever he faced me in battle. Why? Because of that sword he carried, Yukianesa, but it didn't last long when he had control over that sword."

Of course, the woman has no words about what to say as she is speechless on his story.

"I got to say that you and I are the same, Ellen," Ragna added. "We're the strongest in the world, have younger siblings, and being the butt of jokes whenever there's a chance."

Like before, Ellen has no words about this statement.

"Tell me, Ellen. You kill me, your boss get the Azure Grimoire, you kill Shido and Tohka, your boss gets her Qlipha Crystal, the world will be plunged into chaos; what next?" Ragna glared at her, and as Ellen try to counter his logic, she only responds with a sigh as she can't answer the question. "Exactly. Your blind devotion to that white-haired son of a bitch will eventually be your downfall."

His opponent can't even fight back against him anymore, so she has no choice but to accept her loss.

"Stay down with those wounds," Ragna suggested with his index finger pointed at her direction. "Try surviving until the end of the final battle."

After he said those words to Ellen, he went to the other side of the barrier to help Shido and Tohka in their fight against Artemisia.

* * *

 **Author's Note: A lot of people are suggesting that Ellen can be reformed. Heck, they even said in blogs of the Date A Live wikia website. With this information, I think it's possible when Ragna can be able to do this by making her lose to him.  
**

 **What do you think?**


	7. The Final Battle Part 1

On the other side of the barrier, Shido and Tohka are fighting against Artemisia. The former used the broadsword that Ragna saw before, Sandalphon, and the latter is once again in her Inverse Form, but this time, she has control in this form due to her transforming voluntarily. She uses a single-edged sword known as Nehemah.

They fought Artemisia, and they're still standing. As she attempts to land a slash on both of them at the same time, they dodge out of the way. When they try to exchange blows with her, she managed to block them with ease. This shows she is just as skilled as Mana and Ellen.

Suddenly, Tohka gets stabbed in the back, and it is Westcott who has done it. At that time, he is wearing his own CR-Unit and has his own laser sword to stab her.

"Now, Artemisia, chant!" the evil man ordered his minion.

Artemisia chanted to use her Territory to remove Tohka's Qlipha Crystal. Shido is restrained by her to prevent him from kissing the Spirit to turn her back to normal just like how he did to save Nia. As Ragna shows up to see this, he attempts to interfere to stop the process, but Westcott used Nia's Demon King, Beelzebub, to summon shadow-like creatures to restrain him.

In a matter of seconds, Tohka's crystal has been extracted. This caused her to transform back to normal.

"At last. Princess' Qlipha Crystal is now mine," Westcott said sinisterly and puts the crystal to his chest, fusing himself with it. He summons Nehemah with his own hands. "Now, Nehemah belongs to me."

"What now, sir?" Artemisia questioned.

"Why, to test it, dear," was the reply. With one swing, Westcott decapitates her, and he puts up an evil grin at this action. Ragna and Shido are shocked on what they're seeing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You killed her after everything she did for you?!" the teenage boy looks enraged on what the monster has done.

"She fulfilled her purpose, so I don't have use for her anymore," Westcott explained. "She's just the backup I needed to get Tohka's Qlipha Crystal in case Ellen failed to do so. Now I'm bored with her, so I killed her."

"You monster!" Shido exclaimed with anger.

"AHAHAHA! Thank you for addressing me as that, Shido. It suits me. Since you and Ragna are too persistent, I decided to give you both a sporting chance."

With those words, Westcott summoned the dark shadows back to Beelzebub, releasing Ragna from his capture. Shido approached Tohka, who is in a brink of death due to the crystal extraction being painful.

"Mana, can you come here and bring Tohka to Fraxinus?" the teenager spoke to his earpiece.

"What happened, big brother?" Mana questioned.

"Westcott extracted her crystal. She can't fight anymore."

"Oh god. I'm coming. Hold on."

"Are you done talking to your sister, Shido?" Westcott questioned.

"Yes, I'm done, Westcott," the blue-haired boy replied.

In a matter of seconds, his younger biological sister came flying inside the headquarters through her new CR-Unit when she defected to Ratatoskr, Vanargandr. She carries Tohka with her arms and flies away to send her to Fraxinus EX for recovery.

"I am so gonna enjoy this," Westcott points Nehemah on both Ragna and Shido's direction.

"Bring it on, you bastard!" Ragna exclaimed before he turns to the teenager beside him. "Are you ready, Shido?"

"I'm ready, Ragna," was the latter's reply.

With Ragna armed with the Blood-Scythe and Shido armed with Sandalphon, they charge at their common enemy. The latter makes his first strike which Westcott blocks it. Ragna makes the attempt to strike him down, but he blocks his attack. The former jumps back afterwards.

Westcott charges at him with his blade, but Ragna blocks his attack with his Blood-Scythe. The anti-hero throws a punch to the former's stomach, providing damage even if he is wearing a CR-Unit. Shido attempted to attack next, but Westcott uses his Territory to levitate him in the air and toss him to Ragna. He makes swings with his Demon King, sending dark energy beams in crescent shape after them. The two heroes run for their lives to dodge them, and they hide at separate pillars.

"Now what?" Shido questioned the white-haired anti-hero.

As Ragna thinks quietly, he knows what to do. He swings his sword upward, sending dark energy from his sword in the shape of one of the Black Beast's heads. Westcott uses his Territory to shield himself from the attack, but Shido manages to stab him from behind.

"It's over, Westcott!" Shido exclaimed. "You lose."

"Hehehe... Me? Lose?" the evil white-haired man laugh on the claim. "Think again."

He summons Beelzebub once again to redirect Sandalphon on Shido, stabbing him in the chest.

"You bastard!" Ragna exclaimed angrily at Westcott, and he tries attacking him by thrusting the edge of his sword upwards in an uppercutting spiral turn via reverse grip. However, the latter dodged it.

"That was an impressive display you made, Ragna the Bloodedge," the evil man said with a grin while he continuously defends himself from Ragna's attacks with his sword. "It would be more exciting when I can use your Azure Grimoire."

He slashes Ragna with Nehemah horizontally.

"It seems you're quite strong which is why I'm going to use Payvachlev."

As he is about to destroy Nehemah's throne, Westcott abruptly stopped.

"Okay, I'm done."

Ragna and Shido are surprised by this.

"What do you mean, you son of a bitch?" the former said. "We can still fight."

"You two have given me quite a warm up, so I decided to leave to attend to my duties," Westcott explained. "Watch as I show you my world of endless chaos!"

With this statement, he flies off upward to the rooftop of his DEM headquarters.

"Shido, to the elevator!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Right!" Shido agreed.

The two run inside to a nearby elevator to stop Westcott.

The final battle has just begun.


	8. The Final Battle Part 2

In the rooftop of the DEM, Westcott is prepared to unleash his newfound powers. He destroyed Nehemah's throne and add the shattered pieces to his new sword to summon Payvachlev.

"Let the chaos begin."

With a sickening grin, he swings his weapon. Dark energies came out and destroying everything that came into contact. Buildings are being destroyed and people are being killed. If that wasn't enough, his own men are getting killed as well.

"Heh heh heh... HAHAHAHAHA!" Westcott laughs on the destruction he caused.

* * *

In the elevator, Ragna sees Shido down to his knees.

"Are you alright, Shido?" the former questioned with concern.

"I'm fine, Ragna," the latter responded. "It's just that my body breaks down when I use Sandalphon. This is why I can't use it at its maximum potential."

"Oh..." the white-haired man understands what is going on with him. "Anyway, when it comes to the final part of our confrontation with that bastard, let me handle him."

"I agree with your plan."

* * *

Back at the rooftop, Westcott marveled at the damaged he caused to his own country. People are screaming from it as they have fear in them.

"Now, which country should I annihilate next?" he asked with a crazed grin.

"You won't be annihilating another country, Westcott," a voice is heard and he turned to his back to see Ragna and Shido approaching him. It is the former who said the line.

"Ragna, Shido... It's good you two are here to see my own playground."

The two heroes look and observe the damage the evil man had done. Buildings collapsing, human lives lost, and remaining lives were in fear of the destruction.

"This has gone far enough, Westcott!" the blue-haired boy exclaimed with anger.

"On the contrary, this has just begun," Westcott contradicted. "I need more power, so what would happen if your Spirit harem would know of your death?"

"No way..."

"That's right. They, including Yoshino, would be in despair from it, and that despair would Inverse them. Once I got their Demon Kings, the playground that I always wanted will become reality."

As Shido looked worry about what's going to happen, Ragna puts his hand to his shoulder for reassurance.

"Don't worry, Shido. We won't let that happen," the gruff man stated. "Hell, I'm here to protect you, understand?"

"Yeah, I understand," the teenager realized. "Thank you for encouraging me."

"Ready, Shido?" Ragna holds the Blood-Scythe on his hands.

"Ready, Ragna," Shido holds Sandalphon on his hands.

"Let's see what you two are made of," Westcott has Payvachlev ready on them.

Shido runs to his true enemy as he made his energy swing with the Angel, only for the Demon King to block it. Next, he tried charging at him directly, but he is constantly being pushed back by the blows done by Westcott.

If that wasn't enough, he can feel his body started to grow more pain the more he uses Sandalphon. He decided to use Zadkiel, Yoshino's Angel whose form is a puppet, to freeze the businessman, only for him to break free from it.

"What are you trying to do?" the latter questioned. "No matter what you do, you are growing weak from using the Angels!"

With one swing, he successfully hit Shido with Payvachlev, giving him almost fatal damage.

"Die, Shido Itsuka!" Westcott attempts to finish off the boy with another swing, but his blade gets blocked.

And it is Ragna who did it.

"Shido! Are you alright?!" he asked the boy with concern once again.

"I've managed to 'perceive' him, Ragna," the blue-haired boy responded.

"Good! Leave the rest to me!" Ragna grinned at the statement.

"What are you trying to do, Ragna the Bloodedge?" Westcott asked.

"Westcott, I'll 'end' you here!" the white-haired man with the red coat proclaimed. "In fact, do you want to get my Azure Grimoire? Come and get it!"

"Amusing! Just try it! When you lose, I'll get your arm and use its power!"

This is the moment Ragna has decided to use the Azure Grimoire so he lifted his right arm.

"Restriction 666 released. Dimensional interference field deployed!" he also lifted his left arm. "Idea Engine linked... unlocked!"

"What?!" Westcott asked with surprise on his face. He has never heard of the Idea Engine which is Ragna's left arm.

If that wasn't enough, Ragna started roaring with power that the ground started to shake.

"You're making yourself go out of control?" the businessman is scared of seeing what his opponent is trying to do. "Are you crazy? You'll destroy everything, and that's my job!"

"You know, you remind me of my deceased archenemy, and he's dead now. I'll show you the power of the Azure. My power! BlazBlue, activate!"

Once again, Ragna's body is covered with dark aura.

"Get ready! There's no holding back!" he proclaimed as he swings his sword so strong that when Westcott attempted to block, it throws him off. "I'll send your evil ass straight to hell!"

"No way!" his opponent is surprised that even Payvachlev gets thrown off by the power of the Azure Grimoire.

Ragna lifts his sword above his head in reverse grip, then slams it back down to hit the evil man who blocked it, but he manages to do a quick heel slam with his foot covered by the dark mist.

Westcott goes a few inches away from him and sends energy beams from his Demon King in which Ragna manages to cut them down with his blade. This scared him as he feels overwhelmed by this dark power which is not from the universe he lived in.

He attempts to lock weapons with him which only happened for a few seconds before he gets a punch to his face.

Finally, Ragna attacks him with a chop of his sword, then he turns his sword into a scythe and charges a powerful back turning slash, unleashed a brief wave of darkness from the ground that causes wallbounce, dealing him a great amount of damage.

"Shido, now!" he exclaimed.

"Right!" Shido used Zadkiel once again to freeze his true enemy.

"AAAAAHHH!" Ragna screamed as he charges at Westcott with his glowing right hand. The latter broke free from the ice again and grabbed the former's left hand to stop him. However, this doesn't stop Ragna from sending a back spinning kick aimed upward while kicking with a paw of the Black Beast to get Westcott to let him go.

Once that is done, he grabs a hold of his throat with his left hand.

"Why, you...!" the evil man choked.

Next, Ragna thrusts his right hand to his enemy's chest. As Westcott closed his eyes as he awaited death from this move, he opened his eyes to see he's still alive. In fact, Ragna didn't plan on killing him, but to take Tohka's Qlipha Crystal back.

"Tohka, now!" he throws the crystal from behind as Tohka approached on the rooftop with the help from Mana to regain it.

After this, the Spirit transforms once again in her Inverse Form which it's shown to be voluntary to the two. Shido smiled as he saw this at first hand when they fought Artemisia together.

As Westcott looked at is right hand, he lost Payvachlev, and it is now in her possession once again.

"What? You were just trying to give her Qlipha Crystal back?!" he gasped while his throat is being held by Ragna.

"Let all bear witness," Dark Tohka proclaimed as she holds her Demon King in her hands once again. The words she said show that even though her body is in Inverse state, her mind is still the same as everyone knows in her normal and Spirit forms. "I am the Demon King. No, I am... Tohka Yatogami!"

She charges past the two as her giant bladed weapon not only hits Westcott, but also Ragna. Suddenly, dark energy engulf both men and they disappeared behind her, leaving only a fragment of Nia's Qlipha Crystal floating around as it moves to Fraxinus EX. It went inside for Nia herself by fusing itself to her chest. That part of herself inside fused with her Sephira Crystal, turning it into a part of the crystal to fuse together as a whole.

Back at the rooftop of DEM...

"Are you okay, Shido?" Tohka approached the teenage boy with concern as she helps him get up and puts her arm behind his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Tohka," Shido responded with a smile, and she smiled as well, showing her caring side despite her dark form.

"What now, big brother?" Mana asked.

"All we can do now is wait for Ragna to settle things with Westcott," her brother responded.


	9. The Final Battle Part 3

"Now you've done it, Ragna the Bloodedge."

Ragna opened his eyes as he regains consciousness. He stands up from the ground to see his surroundings. The sky is all red and the entire land is filled with fire and brimstone. His Azure Grimoire has been turned off.

"What the hell?" he questioned.

"Do you know where we are? You know?" Westcott makes a grin on his face about where they are. "I'm sure you do! Hahahaha!"

"Is this... Hell?"

"Correct! The one and only!"

"Then why the hell are you so excited to be here, you bastard?!"

"Why? Look over there."

Westcott pointed his finger on the giant red circle floating in Hell.

"That's why I'm excited to be in Hell."

"What... is that?" Ragna questioned.

"You want to know, Ragna? Fine. I'll tell you," his enemy responds to the question. "This is the Qlipha Crystal that I've been searching my entire life. It holds the Demon King, Lucifer." ( **Author's Note: Don't ask. I just come up with the name for this Qlipha Crystal, that's all.** )

"Demon King? Lucifer?"

"That's right. If you want to know its form, it can be anything. In fact, it has the ability to copy any Demon King the Spirits have in their Inverse Forms by just imagining it. For example, Tohka's Nehemah and Nia's Beelzebub. It's the ultimate Demon King."

Ragna looks speechless upon hearing what Westcott said as he understands what he is talking about.

"What's wrong, Ragna?" the evil man questioned next. "Are you so shock that you can't speak about it?"

"I see..." the former understood the explanation. "So this is Hell, and it lies the ultimate Demon King."

"Now you understand what I want in this place. I'll get the Qlipha Crystal from here if the Spirits in Shido's harem deny me of their Qlipha Crystals, and then I will plunge the whole world into endless chaos, despair, panic, destruction, fear and drown the entire world in blood! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Westcott added as he laughed maniacally.

"Guess that makes you are an Antichrist," Ragna added.

"Looks like you understand who you're dealing with here."

"And what about Ellen? What would you do to her after she helps you complete your goal?"

"Then I will dispose of her. After all, like everyone to me, she's nothing but a tool."

"And what would happen if she were to know that?" the white-haired hero smirked at what his enemy said.

"What do you mean?" Westcott frowned on what he has to say, especially when he looks annoyed at his smirk for the moment. "Wait a minute."

Ragna unveils a small device located at left side of his jacket's collar. Its appearance looked like a little black button with a small hole on the center.

"You have a camera with you this whole time?!" Westcott is surprised by what he saw.

"Yes. It recorded everything the moment I entered your hideout with Shido and Tohka," his enemy explain. "This is no ordinary spy camera. In fact, it can record anything to anywhere even in different dimensions like the one we're standing on for example. With it, your confession has been recorded and will be transmitted for the entire world to see. When they see that recording, they will finally have the chance to stand against you, Westcott. I have given them hope as a result. They will see that the Spirits are not the true enemy here, and that the true enemy here is _you_."

"No, impossible!"

"Oh, it's possible. When Ellen sees it, I'm sure she will give up working for you. She worked you, she trusted you, she is completely loyal to you; hell, she even gave her life for you, but it's all for nothing. That bitch will not be blind anymore when it comes to you. I'm sure you will also lose your company as a result."

"Ellen..." Westcott loses his evil grin once more when he realized he's been outsmarted by someone from another universe. He has lost everything because everyone in the world will not be afraid of him anymore. Also, everyone whom he worked with in his company, including Ellen, will quit working for him. Everyone will stand against him, even the AST and Ellen. This is enough to give him a mental breakdown. "You can't do this to me, Ragna! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Like I'll hear shit from you," Ragna sneered and smirked while facing him. "You haven't realized it, Westcott. The situation you're in right now."

"What?"

"The reason why I took the trouble of extracting Tohka's Qlipha Crystal from you. The reason why Tohka transformed into her Inverse Form, and cut me down along with you."

"Were you aiming for this the whole time?" Westcott is irritated by the next explanation from his enemy.

"That's right," Ragna explained more. "You see, the reason why people are afraid of Spirits is because of their Inverse Forms, which is their true forms like you said. Right now, things have changed. According to the world, the Demon King is a hero who saved the world from the Black Beast of Tengu City. On top of that, you don't have Nia's Qlipha Crystal anymore when Tohka cut you down."

"That means..."

"Nobody is 'afraid' of you. Remember this. No, 'perceive' it, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott of Deus Ex Machina Industries. I'm the 'Grim Reaper', Ragna the Bloodedge. I am the one who will eliminate you."

"Don't mock me. If that's the case, I will eliminate you, and gain the Qlipha Crystal from Hell, so I can summon the ultimate Demon King, and turn the entire world into the 'Hell' you see before you," Westcott regained his evil grin and aims his laser sword at his enemy. "Time for you to die, Ragna the Bloodedge."

"This is the end, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott," Ragna has his Blood-Scythe aimed at the evil man.

The two white-haired men run at each other with their blades held on their hands and locked on each other. They attempt to push away from the other to end the balance, which Ragna is the one who did it by leaping upward in a spiraling motion while uppercutting with a sword slash hilt first in reverse grip.

Westcott attempts to perform a sword swipe on Ragna, but the latter blocked it to defend himself. Next, he attempts to fly himself into the air as he dodged the latter's attack of sending dark energy from his sword in the shape of one of the Black Beast's heads, then he pulls out a gun and fires energy beams at him. Of course, Ragna runs to him while using Blood-Scythe to cut down the beams trying to hit him. He flies forward while circle-slashing with his weapon downward in a midair turn, giving Westcott a medium amount of damage to put him down to the ground.

Standing up, the evil man attempts to use his Territory, but his enemy quickly anticipated what he's going to do next, so he turns his right hand into a claw of the Black Beast as he snatches him, lifts him up over his head, and bombards him with dark tendrils, finishing with an explosion of darkness and dealing him with a large amount of damage.

Neither white-haired men are giving up. One attempts to stop his evil, while the other attempts to unleash his evil.

Ragna and Westcott run to each other's direction with their blades and they exchange blows. They do this for a few seconds as they clash and clash with neither of them getting hit by their weapons. The latter attempts to shoot the former down with his gun once again, so Ragna jumps back to dodge the energy attack from it. Westcott shoots missiles from behind his CR-Unit, so Ragna has to dodge them, but one hits him, knocking his Blood-Scythe away from him. Another one hits him directly.

"Die!" the latter exclaimed with his blade at hand.

"I'm not done yet!" the former exclaimed as he runs to get his Blood-Scythe back. Once that is done, he turns his sword into a scythe and dark energy started to come out of it.

Westcott is surprised on seeing what is happening to Ragna, especially when he is seeing him covered with dark energy.

"Westcottttt!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Ragna the Bloodedge!" Westcott also exclaimed as he uses his Territory to increase the strength of his laser sword.

They exchange blows once again. Ragna triumphs as he performs a sword swipe on Westcott. However, it's not to kill the latter, but to destroy his CR-Unit, leaving him only his business suit, and the former looked at him with scorn on his face.

"It seems you are destined to destroy me after all," the businessman maintains his smile and extends his arms widely as he is about to die. "Do it. Give in to your hatred."

Unfortunately for him, Ragna refuses when he simply puts his sword behind his back.

"No, I will not," he stated flatly.

"What?" Westcott looks surprised about his refusal to kill him. "You said you will end me."

"Yes, I did say I will _end_ you, but I never said anything about ending your life."

"So you won't kill me?"

"No. In fact, I spared you because I have a better punishment for your crimes against humanity. You'll be sentenced to prison for the rest of your life, and you won't have any lawyers to help you escape since they know you're nothing but a psychopath. This is called cruel mercy."

"That is a death sentence for me!" Westcott is enraged of the punishment. "You need me to this world because my weapons will defend us from the Spirits!"

"Yeah, and it's a fate worse than death," Ragna countered. "As for the future of this world when it comes to the Spirits, let Woodman have his way of peace with them."

He sees his enemy suffering from a mental breakdown due to losing everything; his plan, his company, and the people he worked with, including Ellen.

What's more is that his defeat is to never kill him, but to spare him to make him suffer.

"You know what I think about you, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott?" Ragna gives out his opinion about Westcott. "You are nothing but a cruel, arrogant, hateful, violent, disrespectful, miserable, greedy, spiteful, dishonest, unforgiving, warlike, destroyer of life, demotivated, manipulative, uncaring, impatient, abnormal, insane, inhuman, heartless monster."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Westcott screamed in anguish from the longest insult Ragna threw at him. This is enough to break him once and for all. He falls to his knees afterwards.

"The living are not done with you yet, Westcott," Ragna lifted him by the collar of his suit, then he pulls out the same small device that exposed him, revealing its also a communicator. "Mukuro, can you open a wormhole for us back to Earth?"

"Yes, I can," the voice responded.

After a few seconds, a wormhole appeared above their heads as they get sucked into it, sending them back to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Earth, Ragna's recording of the final battle, including Westcott's confession, is spreading across the world. From England to other countries like Germany, Indonesia, Iran, Sri Lanka, United States, Canada, Russia, Spain, Switzerland, France, and of course, Japan.

Everyone in the world is witnessing the recording not just from television, but also from billboards. Of course, the AST is seeing this as well. As a result, they unite with the Spirits to stand against Westcott. Hope is given to them.

The same wormhole appeared in the rooftop of the DEM branch located at England, and it drops Ragna and Westcott, bringing them back to the land of the living.

"You did it, Ragna!" Shido cheered. "You did it!"

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" the former patted his head and smiled.

Ragna saw he has an audience that Shido's harem are cheering for him for what he has done to stop Westcott once and for all. He saw Tohka is once again back to normal from her Inverse Form. As he saw Woodman and Karen standing as well (emphasizing for the former as he _can_ actually stand), he tossed Westcott to their feet.

"Elliot..." the evil man tried to reach his hand to the man he's facing.

"It's over, Ike. You're going down," Woodman proclaimed while holding a pair of handcuffs. He uses them to place his evil former friend under arrest before directing his attention to two Ratatoskr soldiers. "Take him away."

"Yes, sir," one soldier agreed as he and his companion escort Westcott away from the rooftop.

"Hey, sis. Let's cheer for Ragna," Kaguya suggested excitingly to her twin sister, Yuzuru.

"Yuzuru agrees with you, sis," the latter agreed.

"Hooray for Ragna!"

The audience chanted as they cheered for the hero who defeated Westcott. Ragna is happy for the respect he deserves in this universe.

* * *

Below the building, Ellen is seen out of her CR-Unit and being arrested as well by Ratatoskr. As she is escorted by two soldiers, she sinks into depression. In fact, she saw the entire recording and took in what happened. To Westcott, she is just a tool and that she is meant to be disposed of after his goal is complete.

As she is escorted to a police wagon, the look on her face looked like she is losing hope to everything about DEM, including her employer.

* * *

Back to the rooftop, Ragna still gets cheers from Shido and his harem.

"Ragna..." Rachel spoke.

"Rabbit..." the white-haired man turns his attention to her.

The blonde pigtailed girl runs up to him with an angry face from worry and tears coming out of her eyes. She wraps her arms around him.

"Where have you been?!" she cried. "I was worried about you when you died with Westcott!"

"I'm sorry for making you worry," the man said while hugging her in return.

These words surprise her as she bursted more tears. They hugged each other for a few seconds before they let go. Ragna wipes her tears down and smiled at her. Of course, she smiled back.

Then they noticed Amane.

"Amane..." Ragna said with surprise. It's been a while since he remembered their last conversation before he became the new core of the Amaterasu Unit.

"I witnessed your dance," the Observer stated. "Your dance with Terumi is good, but with Westcott, it's better. After all, you didn't kill him. You just broke him."

"It looks like you have regained your memories about me."

"Your appearance in this universe really helped it."

"Oh..."

"What do you want to do now?" Amane asked.

"I should hang out for a little while," Ragna answered his question.

He walked to Shido and his harem and they continue cheering for him.

As the two Observers see this, they're happy about the cheer he got from the people in this universe. They know it won't be long until Ragna has one last thing to do.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Ragna has defeated Westcott by not killing him but giving him cruel mercy. Just because he defeated him does not mean my fanfic is finish. Two more chapters, and it will be finished.  
**


	10. Post Final Battle

Two days after the final battle with Westcott, Ragna has returned to Tengu City with Shido and his harem. He lived his life with them as best as he can. They even threw a surprise party for him.

"Surprise!" they yelled with excitement as he went to the Spirit harem's apartment next door from Shido's apartment with invitation on his hand.

He looked at the place to see a cake, balloons, and everything of how a party is being made. There's even a banner saying 'Ragna's Greatest Party!'.

"Is this... for me?" he is astonished on their work for making a party for him.

"Yes, it's for you, Ragna," Tohka greeted him as she drags him inside the apartment.

Just then, the Yamai twins went in front of him, each carrying a slice of chocolate cake.

"Eat my cake first!" Kaguya said excitingly.

"No, eat Yuzuru's cake first," Yuzuru said calmly.

"How about I eat both slices of cake you guys got for me?" Ragna proposed.

After eating their cake slices, he decided to go get a drink from the punch bowl.

"What do you think of the party, Ragna?" Shido approached him to get a drink as well.

"Very good, Shido. Very good," was the white-haired man's response. "Unlike the ones in my universe, that is. Because of my wanted poster, people tend to treat me like shit whenever I tried to go to a party anywhere."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't apologize, kid. You didn't know it."

"Ragna, let's play some games!" Miku exclaimed.

"You should play with them. Try getting used to them," Shido said.

"I'm already getting used to them," Ragna said. "Considering my experience with Murakumo Units, that is."

"Shido, you should play with us as well," the busty Spirit suggested.

"Okay, be right there," the blue-haired teenager agreed to play. "Let's play, Ragna!"

"Okay..."

First, they play Dance Freeze, and Miku will be using the radio play and stop the music. For the first round, Ragna freezes with Shido, Tohka, Yoshino, the Yamai twins, and Mana, so neither of them are eliminated for the round. Next round, Ragna is left with Shido, Kaguya, and Mana since Tohka, Yoshino, and Yuzuru are out. As Miku plays the music once again, the white-haired man continues his dance in a good way and successfully maintained his position when the music stops with Kaguya and Mana out for the round. Eventually, Ragna wins the game.

Next, they play Charades, and it's his first turn to make them guess. He made gestures that show mannerisms of one of his moves, Carnage Scissors, but no one seems to guess it right, much to his chagrin. Next, it's Shido's turn and he made gestures which made him guess the correct answer.

"That's a DEM Wizard," Ragna said with his arms crossed as if this is too easy for him.

"How can you tell that?" Shido asked him with annoyance in his face.

This is one unforgettable party for Ragna in this universe.

( **Author's Note: Don't mind the party games part if you don't like it. I'm just trying to think of some ideas of what Ragna should do in a party.** )

* * *

The next day...

After Shido and Tohka are finish with school for the day, Ragna has invited them for a private conversation at the rooftop of the DEM branch in Japan. He looked at the view of the city while waiting for them.

"Ragna..." Shido has arrived with Tohka.

"Shido, Touka..." their friend noticed them.

"What do you want to talk to us about privately?" the Spirit asked with curiosity.

"I don't to break this news to you, but this is goodbye," Ragna stated.

"What?!" the teenage boy and his Spirit are surprised with what he said to them. The last word is what they're surprised at because he's going to leave them.

"You heard me. This is goodbye. Westcott has been defeated, and my purpose has been fulfilled," the man explained to them his reason. "Although I thank you both for the party you've thrown for me... It's the best one I ever had."

"Why can't you just say with us?" Tohka asked.

"Let me tell you both something. Before I came to this universe, I am what you call a Central Fiction, the dream that 'god' observes, and thus the hero in the 'Story of the World'. When everyone got inside the Embryo, I stay strong because I wasn't an Entitled like them as they, as the Entitled, grew weak because their souls were being sucked to the Boundary. I am the 'Man of Azure', someone who is qualified to walk into the Azure Gate and take the True Azure to create new possibilities. Anyway, I became the new core of the Master Unit: Amaterasu. I became like a god, but I erased own existence and everyone's memory of me, so that no one will suffer or be sad about me not being around anymore."

Shido and Tohka just listened to his tale and they believe every word of it.

"That's... quite a story," the former is astonished by it.

"Yes, it's quite a story. A story no one will ever know in my universe," Ragna confirmed. "This is goodbye. When I die here, I will return to the Boundary where I can go back to the Master Unit once more in my world. Also, everyone here, including you two, will not remember me anymore, but things will be different for your happy ending."

"If that's the case, then we shall fight you!" Shido exclaimed and the man is not surprised as he raised an eyebrow for a reaction.

"I knew it would come to this which is why I invited you two privately to come here. Okay, I'll fight you both," Ragna accepted the idea. "If either of you two win, I will stay here, but if you lose, you can your goodbye to me."

"Challenge accepted."

Shido will be the first one to fight him. He summons Sandalphon on his hands and makes one huge swing to send an energy crest-like beam at him. Of course, Ragna countered this by swinging Blood-Scythe upward to fire dark energy in a form of one of the Black Beast's heads.

After the two energies collided and disappeared, they engage each other in a sword fight. They exchange blows from one form to another. As Shido tried to attack from behind, Ragna anticipated this and their sword locked on each other. The white-haired man is able to throw the blue-haired teenage boy off balance in this part of the battle.

Next, his left hand glowed with dark energy and he attempts to run at him to punch him, but Shido dodged the attack by going to his right. However, this is just what Ragna wanted as his right hand glowed with the same energy in the form of one of the Black Beast's heads to punch him instead. As Shido is thrown into the air, Ragna does a quick heel slam, with dark mist covering his foot, to send him down to the ground.

"You fight well, Shido, even though I see your body is straining from using that Angel too much," he complimented his fighting. "I'm sorry, but this is goodbye."

He lifted his sword above the boy's head and is about to strike him down, but his attack is blocked by none other than Tohka herself. Of course, he isn't planning on killing the boy, and that his attempt to kill him is only a bluff to get her to defend him. At that time, she is wearing a dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme. This means she has transformed into her Spirit Form, and this is the first Ragna saw her like this. On top of that, she is carrying Sandalphon on her hands.

"Tohka..." Ragna said in surprise.

"You can't, Ragna. Stop," the Spirit pleaded.

"So this is what you look like in your Spirit form. How beautiful you look. After all, you remind me of Noel from my universe. You really got guts to challenge me."

"Stop this right now, Ragna! I won't forgive you for killing yourself!"

"I'm sorry it has to go down like this, really, but it has to done."

"Why? You could just live with us and get a job. You said everyone in your universe treats you badly, right? Look at how we treated you. It's not like from where you live. We treated you good and everyone sees you as a hero for stopping Westcott. Now you wanted to throw all that away?"

"I know how you feel. The way you and Shido feel of what I do is like how my younger siblings felt when I did the same thing. I know you wanted me to stop, but I won't stop."

"If that's the way it is, then I will defeat you to make you stay."

"That's one challenge I can't walk away from, can I?"

"If you fight using darkness..." Tohka voluntary transforms into her Inverse Form once again and that causes Sandalphon to change into Nehemah. "Then I shall fight you with darkness."

"I agree," Ragna said in agreement with a smirk on his face. "Let's fight."

"Shido, stay back. This is between me and Ragna now," the Inverse Spirit faces her love interest.

"Okay, I understand," Shido agreed as he takes a few steps back. "Good luck, Tohka."

The fight between Ragna and Dark Tohka is about to begin. They walked in a straight line while keeping their eyes locked on each other. One reaches for the Blood-Scythe, while the other reaches for Nehemah. After a few seconds, the latter charges for an attack, but the former blocks it with his blade. They're in a few inches away from each other afterwards.

Their battle begins now.

Ragna runs to Dark Tohka as he performs a sword swipe on her, but she dodges that by swiping to her right. He does it again and she swipes to her left. Next, the former jumps in the air to perform a spinning sword swipe which the latter blocked it with her blade to defend herself. While in the air, he thrusts the edge of his sword upwards in an uppercutting spiral turn, and she blocks it as well.

Next, the latter attempts to thrust Nehemah to him, but Ragna defends himself by blocking the attack. After this, he grabs a hold of her and hits her with his knee.

Tohka makes her next move by jumping to the air and make a strike from there, but Ragna noticed this so he blocks the attack. He throws her off afterwards. They charge at each other and they exchange blows.

They slash and thrust their blades on each other with neither of them hitting one another. After a few seconds, their swords locked together, and they looked at each other with glares.

Neither of them would give up on their respective goals. One fought to leave this world, the other to keep her friend.

They throw each other off to stop their blades from locking together. Ragna leaps upward in a spiraling motion while uppercutting with his sword slash which hits Tohka directly, then he does an uppercut and quick punch to give her more damage. Once that is done, he turns his right hand into a claw of the Black Beast to grab her and lift her over his head. Then he bombards her with dark tendrils, finishing with an explosion of darkness and giving her a large amount of damage.

With her down, Ragna has won the battle.

"I'm not finished! I'm not done yet!" Dark Tohka refused to give up.

"You really are strong, Tohka," the man complimented her. "You're strong because you use your powers for good whether as a Spirit or an Inverse Spirit. For that, I'm proud of you."

"I'm not finished, Ragna! I can still fight!"

"But, this is the end, Tohka."

The Inverse Spirit's injuries are starting to catch up to her, and that means she can't fight anymore. She realized she has lost the battle.

"I'm not... Please, Ragna," she begged while she is on the verge of tears. "Don't go. Stay with me and Shido. Please."

"Don't make a miserable face like that," Ragna said in assurance. "You're a Spirit, so be a protector of this world."

He turns to Shido who is putting a hand to Tohka's shoulder.

"Shido, the same goes for you."

"Ragna..." the blue-haired boy said in astonishment.

Ragna pulls Shido and Tohka closer for a group hug with his hands placed on their heads. This is going to be his first and last hug with them together.

"Tohka. You may be a Spirit, but you have lots of friends that look after you. You need to cherish them."

"Okay..." the Inverse Spirit looked like she is going to cry as tears started falling from her eyes down to her cheeks.

"Shido. You have a family and lots of people who rely on you, and look up to you. You're the very person who can show Spirits can get along with humans. They work hard for you. You're their savior, so try to keep that up," Ragna gives the boy advice.

"Okay..." Shido is also crying.

"I want to protect the world all of you live in. Not just my world," Ragna continued.

"Ragna..." the blue-haired boy sobbed.

"Ragna..." the Inverse Spirit sobbed as well.

"From now on, use your own strength, and build a future for yourselves. You're the only ones who can do that. I'm counting on you," the white-haired man advised both of them. "Also, try to teach humans and Spirits to get along a little better."

"Ragna!" Shido exclaimed as he sobbed.

"Ragna!" Dark Tohka exclaimed as she sobbed as well.

"So I guess this is goodbye once again," a voice is heard and they let go of the hug. It is from Rachel, and she is with Amane.

"Rachel... Amane..." Ragna approached the two.

"I can't believe you're going away again just like before," the blonde-haired girl started crying on what's going to happen next.

"Guess this is goodbye to you once more," the purple-haired man added.

"Yeah, this is goodbye, but things are different for you two," Ragna puts on knee on the ground to wipe Rachel's tears before he gives her a hig which she returns it. "Unlike before, you retained your memories of meeting me, but I suggest you keep this to yourselves whether from this world or the one we lived in."

"He's right," Amane faces Rachel about the statement. "Besides, who would believe it, anyway?"

"Indeed. Who would believe it?" the latter agreed to keep Ragna's existence a secret from everyone.

As they let go of the hug, Ragna looked at her and Amane with a smile on his face before facing Shido and Tohka.

"I'll see you both in another life, when we are both cats." ( **Author's Note: I know, right? That quote is from Vanilla Sky, starring Tom Cruise.** )

With the couple smiling at him, they finally agree to let him depart from their world. They hold each other's hands to seal their future of being together.

Ragna runs to the edge of the rooftop of the DEM branch as he is ready to go back to the Boundary located in his world. He turned his head behind to look at Shido and Dark Tohka with a smile on his face one last time before jumping off the building.

As he waited to fall to the ground, he recalled memories of his adventure in this universe.

After a few seconds, he landed on the ground below and his consciousness faded away.

* * *

In the Boundary, there lies the Master Unit, and inside it is Ragna. With this, he's back home once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The penultimate chapter. The reason I named this chapter, Post Final Battle, is because it describes the fight after the final battle with Westcott. Based from the TV Trope, Post Final Boss, which is a boss fight to tie up loose ends.**

 **For this fanfic, Westcott is the final boss for Ragna, but Shido and Dark Tohka will be his final opponents. Anyway, the first fight he has in the Date A Live universe is with the latter, so therefore, Ragna vs. Dark Tohka is the absolute final fight of my fanfic.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Now, onto the last chapter...**


	11. Epilogue

Two months have passed...

"To be honest, you should have been locked up with that lunatic for the rest of your life for helping him in his crimes against humanity, including mass murder."

Ellen is being released from jail and she faces the judge outside the courthouse in England.

"But because of your reaction to the recording left by this mysterious person and your willingness to testify against your former employer, you've been given two months of imprisonment as your punishment for your part in this chaos he tried to do. You're also in a separate cell away from him, and it looks like you've served your sentence well without any trouble. Don't do anything stupid this time, otherwise I'm going to take responsibility for it," the judge told her.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," the woman is grateful for her release.

Just then, she saw Karen in front of her.

"I'll let you two work things out. I have to report the next case," the judge leaves to go inside the court for his next case.

Ellen looked at Karen. It's been a long time since they saw each other before they became enemies. How she was spared in the final battle by Ragna, whom they don't have memories of ever since he is now back to the Boundary in his universe. Despite this, she understands why she is being spared as if her heart is telling her to do the right thing this time.

With tears of sadness coming out of her eyes, she runs to her younger sister and hugs her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

Karen responds by hugging her as well.

"I forgive you," she responded to her older sister's apology.

They reconciled, and that they become family once again.

Meanwhile, Westcott is shown in his cell inside an asylum where he will be sentenced there for the rest of his life. He is sitting on his bed wearing a straitjacket and looking despondent. This is how he'll be punished according to Ragna, but he has no memory of him.

* * *

Inside his headquarters, Woodman is making an announcement to the world. He announced that everyone should get along with the Spirits through his peaceful methods. Also, because he was one of the founders of DEM, he decided not to disband the organization. In fact, he decided to have DEM and Ratatoskr work together as allies for world piece.

The AST is now disbanded after learning the truth about Westcott. They now called themselves HST, Help Spirits Team, with the goal of working together with Spirits in befriending others Spirits that might come in the future, and that's the new goal for the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force.

Tohka is in her Inverse Form, teaching Origami and Nia how to use their dark powers for good. Of course, this also helps Tohka and Origami to get along with each other. With them working together, they will show the Spirits not to be afraid of their Inverse Forms as they're also a part of them

Much to Shido's surprise, Mana is enrolled to Raizen High School in the same year as him due to Woodman using his connections for this to happen. Also, her lost lifespan has been restored thanks to his technology. This helped get her closer to her biological brother than before.

Everyone got their happy ending in this universe, thanks to Ragna, although they don't have their memories of him anymore.

* * *

Rachel and Amane saw how everyone in this world is moving on without Ragna. Only they would remember his adventure here and kept it to themselves as no one would believe them.

"So this world went back to the way it was before Ragna came here," the former stated.

"But with a happy ending this time without Westcott to mess things here," the latter added.

"Yeah..."

"What do you want to do now? Do you still wanting find him, even though he's in the Boundary now with the Amaterasu Unit?"

"Before, I tried looking for him, even though I don't remember him, but now... I decided to move on, exactly what his will would tell me before I went for this journey."

Like before, Rachel cried.

Next, Valkhenhayn appeared to pick her up and they teleported back to her castle, leaving Amane behind.

"I wonder what's next of Shido and his Spirit harem," he takes note of the world. "I bet they can do a new dance that I can enjoy."

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that's the end of my BlazBlue and Date A Live crossover fanfiction story. What do you think?  
**


End file.
